


A Perfect Match

by Sasspiria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bondage, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Drugged Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Gentle Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Rhys, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Royal Politics, Scared Rhys (Borderlands), Shy Rhys (Borderlands), Strained Parent-Child Relationship, Teasing, vaguely historical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: Handsome Jack, budding warlord and usurper to the throne of Hyperion is presented a gift from the neighboring kingdom of Atlas - a pretty, frightened little omega named Rhys.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	A Perfect Match

Hyperion was a desert nation, or at least it had been before Handsome Jack took over the kingdom, before he swept in with his war party had killed King Tassiter and declared himself the new king. Now the kingdom was much more colorful. At least the land was. There were yellow cornflowers planted along the newly planted grass. Wells had been dug up, people put back to work after months and months of being trapped inside their homes while the fighting went on.

But with the good came the bad, and so along with the colors and greenery that filled the country now, there were also lavishly dressed men patrolling the towns to make sure that everyone was kept in line and the stench of death was baked into the grounds where the largest battles had taken place.

Rhys wasn't sure what he should make of the place, and he said as much to his father as they made their way down the roads to the castle. His father was an older man by the name of Marcus. When Rhys said this, he just huffed. "What's to make of him?" He asked, "He's a king. Same as the last, Rhys. All of them get their power through bloodshed and a show of force." In a way, his father was not much unlike Jack. Before he had become king of Atlas, he had been a merchant that had bought his way in, got enough lands and titles to be considered a lord and inherited the throne when a plague - and other such circumstances like it - killed the others in line for the throne.

So. They had both been commoners. But Marcus hadn't pillaged his way throughout the various towns in Atlas to get his wealth. At least, as far as Rhys knew he hadn't. He had never asked his father if he had murdered and pillaged his way throughout the small, southern kingdom. But he really hoped that he hadn’t done anything like that. He would not like to think of his father in that light.

"Don't you find him kind of frightening?" Rhys pressed, hoping desperately that he wasn't the only one in fear of the man. His father just shook his head. Rhys didn’t believe him. Then his mother, who had been quiet since they had stepped into the carriage – a rare feat for her, since she was usually the talkative one of the family – grabbed his arm and squeezed it in a comforting manner. His attention turned towards her and he eyed her in a questioning sort of way before he stubbornly turned from her as he wasn’t happy with her right now.

Just like his father, his mother was common born. Except she hadn’t come from the merchant guilds, she had come from the workhouses where they kept omegas without families. She had run away, lied about her endotype and built a name for herself as a performer by the time that Rhys’ father had proposed to her. She may not have loved Marcus, but at least she was given a choice in the matter.

She understood, better than anyone else would have, the position that he was in – how unfair it was. How cruel his fate. Or least Rhys thought that she did. Since he presented, He never would have thought that she would force him into a marriage like this. He was wrong about that. She had been the one to arrange this match with Jack. “Rhys look at me.” She urged him gently. Rhys huffed and bit his lip, trying to discourage the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

She sighed, like she was disappointed in him. “Rhys.” She said, “I know you think that we’re being unfair to you.” She explained, squeezing it tight. “But you’ll be married soon. To a king. We’re giving you your best chance to be happy.”

Rhys huffed at that, “You’re not doing what’s best for me! Neither of you are! You- you’re both just doing what’s best for yourselves.” He sniffled, “I hate you.” He sobbed. The rest of the ride went on in uncomfortable silence. Rhys stared out the window and tried to calm himself to the idyllic sight of the countryside.

* * *

Handsome Jack had been ruling over Hyperion for the last year or so and in that short time, he had been working non-stop to rebuild the country in his image. He enjoyed being king… it was an almost perfect profession. He enjoyed going through the towns and greeting all of the villagers – kissing babies and holding puppies and all that crap. He loved going out onto the battlefield and taking down each of his enemies one by one. He loved the wealth and the privilege that he was afforded. He loved how people listened to him – really listened, with fear and respect plastered across their faces – whenever he deigned to speak.

Like he said, it was an /almost/ perfect profession. Except for one thing. He wasn’t really a fan of all the diplomatic stuff. He didn’t like having to sit down at meetings with dignitaries and having to settle mundane affairs between squabbling peasants. It was boring and Jack knew that, although he was good at many things, mediation was not one of them. He also knew that, until he had heirs, his position of power would always be a vulnerable one.

Well. There was Angel. But she wasn’t really suitable to take the throne. For many reasons.

That was why when the new king and queen of Atlas had offered him their omega son to take as a wife in exchange for an alliance with them – Atlas needed protection, they were a resource heavy nation, but they were so small and sparsely populated. They didn’t have enough people to conscript to adequately protect themselves from harm – he had quickly agreed to the arrangement.

They had all arrived at his castle that morning and he had made them all wait until the afternoon before he decided to meet with them. He had sat down at his throne and called the small family forward once he was ready. His “Gift” was covered a lacy veil that was held up by a wooden frame that surrounded his body, but he could just barely the lithe form of an omega.

He could spot pale skin and long legs underneath the material. But it wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to see more now. So he stepped off of his throne and made several strides towards them. “May I see?” Jack asked, though it was clearly not a request or even really a question. This was literally his kingdom, he didn’t expect any one – even royals from other lands – to even think of disobeying his demands.

“That’s hardly appropriate.” Moxxi snapped, standing in front of the omega’s cage. “You’re not supposed to see him before the ceremony. That’s the tradition! And if you don’t follow tradition, well, bad things will happen.” She said, her tone so desperate and weary that it immediately came across as suspicious. “That’s not a threat. Just the way of things.” She added quietly.

“Wh- You’re giving me a wife and I’m not even allowed to see him before the ceremony? That’s ridiculous. No, you know what? I don’t care if it’s appropriate or not. Lift the veil.” He demanded. Moxxi shook her head in proud defiance. “Get out of the way.” Jack deadpanned. “Before I throw you out the way.” He added as a warning.

Moxxi did not stand her ground for much longer after he said that. She sighed and moved aside, allowing Jack to throw back the veil and reveal the omega. He was very pretty. All pale skin, lithe limbs and long legs. He was very delicate looking. His nose was slim and slightly down turned, his lips were full and kissable looking, his jaw was softly rounded and high cheekbones. Very delicate indeed.

He had bright brown eyes, and a soft blush spread across his cheeks as Jack inspected him from head to toe with an expert sort of thoroughness. As Jack’s eyes roved over the omega’s body he noticed one thing out of place – one thing that, despite the fact that the omega had tried to hide it, his eyes couldn’t help but wander towards a mechanical device where his arm was supposed to be.

It only took him a moment to realize that it was attached to him, that it was his arm. It was a very well-built prosthetic – crafted from ivory and copper. It was very pretty looking as well, whoever had built it had also had it engraved and painted with the colors that Atlas painted on their flags. Jack had been a craftsman, before he had killed the king. He had an eye for these sorts of things. “This is lovely.” he commented honestly. “Who built this?” He asked, expecting the other king to pipe up with some grand story of some craftsman that he could connect Jack with… for a price.

That sort of thing seemed to be in Marcus’ wheelhouse. He didn’t expect the omega in front of him to pipe up with an answer. “An old friend.” Rhys answered. Then his eyes widened as he realized that Jack probably hadn’t meant for him to answer. He ducked his head down. “But I designed it. After my accident I couldn’t assemble it myself so I got help.” He mumbled so lowly that Jack barely heard him.

Then Jack took Rhys’ chin in his hand and forced the omega to look up at him. He smiled at Rhys in a surprisingly gentle manner. The action both put Rhys at ease and had him on his guard even more than usual. “I’m sorry- did you say that you designed your arm yourself?” His expression was cold and steely, calculating. Rhys didn’t know what he should have made of it.

“Yes.” Rhys replied, a weariness at the edge of his tone. “I… is that a problem?” Then Jack let him go and gave him one, hard look before his steely expression melted into a more friendly one.

“No, of course not.” Jack reassured. “I’ve just never met an omega that was clever like that before.” He explained. Rhys was practically purring at the praise he received. Jack smiled at him one more time before he dropped the veil. “Alright, have him prepared. We’ll have a ceremony tonight. And then we’ll bond.” He said, sounding more than pleased with himself and with the prize he got from them.

“And the treaty?” Marcus snapped impatiently, “You will send us troops to aid us, right? And keep the peace at the borders, like you promised?” There was an edge in his voice, like he was worried that he was giving up his best bargaining chip – and his son – for too low a price. But he was so desperate for aid, that he would take what he could get for whatever he could offer. He was sure that Jack knew it too, in fact, he was sure that the Hyperion king was playing him for a damn fool.

“Consider it done.” Jack said, barely hiding his distaste for the man. “From here on out, my sword is at your command. Well. Not my sword. I’m not going to set foot in that backwater country. But some swords that I – you know what, never mind, I’m sure that you get the point.” He waved them off and turned towards the curtain wall, “BLAKE! Get everyone ready! Tonight we’re holding a banquet for my new wife.” It was fascinating for Rhys to watch how quickly everyone was to get into position to fulfill all of Handsome Jack’s wants to the best of their abilities.

The trip back to Atlas would be quite a long one – his parents would be on the road for weeks, at least – so Jack, being the magnanimous man that he was, decided to throw a small ceremony to honor their bond. Just so the parents could have something to remember before they let their son go and live his life as a trophy to the king of Hyperion.

It was mostly just a meaningless gesture though; in truth the ceremony was just that. A ceremony. The real bond would happen when Jack took Rhys’ virginity and sunk his teeth into the omega’s neck. But thankfully he didn’t need to worry about that now as that would take place later tonight. For now, they would dance and they would drink. They would talk with each other and celebrate the wedding Hyperion style – with lots of drinking and eating, maybe even a duel to the death.

And then, when the night was quiet, Rhys would say goodbye to his family and be taken away into the bedchamber. Rhys could only thank god that Hyperion was not a kingdom that required the court to bear witness to their consummation. ‘Small mercies’ Rhys thought miserably. That was all that he had.

It was late in the night when someone finally decided to sit and talk with him. He was broad and tall, handsome even. Maybe not as handsome as his husband but still. Handsome. And like his husband, he was an alpha – which made Rhys feel weary, but he wasn’t energetic enough to snap at him to get away. He smiled at Rhys and leaned in, “You’re the new queen to be.” He commented casually. “Yeah, you’ve been moping here all night. What’s the matter with you? It’s your wedding day!”

“I just have cold feet.” Rhys grumbled. “That’s what everyone keeps telling me, at least.” He frowned, his expression was as miserable as he felt. “But I don’t know…” He mumbled quietly, quiet enough that he was sure that the man in front of him couldn’t even hear him.

The other man hummed noncommittally, “My name is Hugo.” He greeted, extending his hands towards Rhys. Rhys took it after a moment of hesitation and shook it. “I work in the castle here, for the king.” He explained.

“Well, I’m sure that you know who I am if you live and work inside the castle.” Rhys huffed, “But my name is Rhys. If you haven’t already heard it.” He smiled thinly at Hugo, hoping that it was a more convincing gesture than it felt like.

“Here. Have a drink.” Hugo told Rhys as he poured out a bottle for the younger man. “Just one. In honor of your new bond with the king.” He pushed the cup towards Rhys. Rhys eyed him warily but did as he was told. The drink was strangely sweet, it tasted of honey and blackberries. It wasn’t difficult for Rhys to drink the whole cup in the matter of a few moments while Hugo watched him guzzle it down. “See…wasn’t so bad, right?” He asked, “How do you feel now?”

“I feel…” Rhys whimpered. “… I feel strange. R-really strange.” He said, eyeing the man with an odd expression spread across his face. “What did you… do to me?” He asked, his tone mournful and confused. He was weak on his feet and he stumbled as he tried to get away from his assailant.

“We need to prepare you for the wedding night.” He explained to the disoriented omega, “You’ve been acting so difficult all night. You looked like you needed some aid.” He whisked Rhys off and carried him away to be washed, dressed and decorated for his new husband to enjoy. Rhys looked at the man with an unhappy expression and he lethargically tried to fight him off, he struck him as hard as he could, but it didn’t seem to phase the man. He collapsed in moments, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

When Rhys woke up from his drug laden sleep, he was tied down to the bed. His legs were widely spread, his arm was taken from him and his other arm was trapped behind his back. He whimpered as he looked around. He felt a heat coiling up in his gut and slick pouring down his thighs and onto the mattress below him. Fear and panic rose up in him, his heart started racing and he squirmed around in the binds to get himself free, but they only ended up getting tighter and tighter against his skin. There really was nothing that Rhys could do to help himself out of this mess. Nothing except cry and whimper and hope for the torment to end.

Luckily for Rhys, his new mate strode into the room, the stench of blood and lust – and bloodlust – was heavy over Jack’s own smoky, honey tinged scent. “Well. Don’t you look pretty all wrapped up like that for me.” He crooned down to the younger man as he took steps towards him.

“H-handsome Jack! I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t mean to be so difficult.” Rhys whimpered, “J-just please don’t hurt me.” He begged; a pathetic expression spread across his face. He hoped that there was mercy in the man, despite what he had heard about him. But that hope was quickly dwindling by the second.

“Hurt you.” Jack scoffed as he looked the omega over, sitting himself down on the bed next to the poor thing. His hand gently trailed down Rhys’ naked thigh. His touch was so light that Rhys could barely feel it. It was strangely pleasant. “Why would I hurt you?” He asked.

Rhys huffed, “Because that’s what you do.” He explained, “And I… I shouldn’t have…” He trailed off helplessly as Jack began to gently shush him. He stroked Rhys’ back in a soothing sort of way, until the panicked sobs that had been pouring out of Rhys receded into harmless little sniffles. “I… hm. I’m very sorry.”

Jack chuckled and shook his head, “But what are you sorry for?” He asked, “Do you even know why you’re apologizing, kitten?” He murmured leaning in close to scent the omega. Rhys smelled delightful. There were spicy undertones, lavender and just a hint of vanilla in the omega’s scent. Jack hummed approvingly, he couldn’t get enough of that. It was just too sweet not to want to wrap around himself and burrow in for the rest of his days. It was intoxicating.

“I don’t know I just-” Rhys started, sounding like he was at odds with himself, “I just am.” He said.

Jack hummed as he looked down at the bonds that the omega was trapped in. “Who tied you up like this?” He asked, mostly out of curiosity. It wasn’t an odd sight for him to see the omega tied up. After all, many omegas enjoyed being restrained. It also wasn’t an unwanted sight, Rhys looked very good like this. His skin was flush and the way that he was bound exposed him in such a way that made him look absolutely irresistible to the alpha.

“I… there was a man, he talked to me and had me drink this… thing and I passed out. I woke up in bed like this.” Rhys explained. “It’s all muddled and confused.” He added, a little pout spread across his lips.

Many omegas enjoyed the feeling of being restrained. They enjoyed the feeling of being kept and helpless – maybe, under different circumstances Rhys would have enjoyed it himself – but Jack doubted that he liked waking up like that. ‘It must have been terrifying for him, poor thing.’ Jack thought as he looked over the omega.

His pity became overrun with annoyance at anyone who had the gall to even think of touching the omega without his explicit permission. “Who was this man?” Jack asked, gritting his teeth. Rhys was hesitant at first, but he described him after a few moments. Jack knew exactly who he was. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to quell his growing frustrations. “Of course it was Wallethead.” He muttered to himself.

“Who-” Rhys frowned as he spoke, his brow furrowing in confusion. “Or what is a Wallethead?” He asked. “Is that some kind of disease?”

Jack laughed at that, a genuine and loud laugh that came from his belly. “You don’t need to worry about that, little one.” He murmured, a small smile spread across his face as he regarded the omega. “Now I’m going to untie you. Do you promise not to run or hide?” He asked, Rhys nodded quietly, looking at the alpha hopefully with puppy dog eyes that Jack couldn’t hope to resist.

“Alright…” The alpha mumbled to himself, pulling a dagger out from his pockets and cutting away the ropes. Rhys was free in moments and as soon as he was, the omega scrambled away to a small hiding space. Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled a few curses under his breath because, really, he should have seen that coming from a mile away. Rhys quickly scurried away, hiding underneath one of the tables. He ran too quickly for Jack to catch him and drag him back, but not quick enough that Jack didn’t see exactly where he ended up going.

Omega’s liked warm, small spaces to hide in when they were feeling distressed. And it was hard to get them out of their without putting them into a sense of security beforehand. Jack huffed and moved down on his knees, right outside the little hidey hole that the omega had cloistered himself inside of. He looked at the younger man, Rhys was sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, his eyes darting towards Jack nervously every so often.

Rhys wasn’t strong enough to fight him off when he roughly pulled him out of the hiding space. He let out a quiet, mournful whimper as Jack hefted him over his shoulder and carried him back to bed. He threw him down onto the mattress with enough force that he bounced a little when he hit the comforter.

A smug grin spread across Jack’s face as he moved over the omega, trapping him under his body. “You are such a little brat.” He cooed in his ear. Rhys flinched at that and Jack chuckled, stroking the younger mans face. “Aw, you don’t need to worry kitten, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He promised. “All I want to do is make you feel good.”

Rhys trembled underneath Jack, still frightened and wary of the alpha. It would have been hard for Jack not to notice the omega quietly trembling below them. He gently took Rhys’ chin in his hand and pulled him in close for a kiss – just a gentle brush of their lips. When Jack finally pulled away, he stroked Rhys’ cheek gently. “And I’ve got all night to do it.” He promised darkly.

Then he pulled Rhys up to sit in his lap and the hand that wasn’t holding Rhys steady had wandered in between his legs to gently grab his cock. Rhys let out a soft whine and threw his head back, “What are you gonna do?” He asked, looking at the alpha through hooded eyes. Jack responded first, by slowly stroking the omegas little cock – gently squeezing at the base of it and occasionally teasing at his sac with his fingers. It didn’t take him long to come all over the alphas fingers.

Rhys whined helplessly, unconsciously nuzzling against the alpha. “Feels good, right?” Jack hummed gently as he looked at the heat stricken omega. Rhys nodded quietly and the smile that was spread across his face widened. “By the end of the night, you’ll be begging for me to bond with you, pumpkin.” He cooed sweetly in the younger man’s ear.

He lay Rhys down on the bed and gently spread his legs. He gently kissed Rhys cheek, then moved down to press kisses along the delicate line of his jaw. Rhys let out a soft noise as he was kissed and Jack smiled. He was so sensitive, Jack delighted in his reactions. He pressed soft kisses along the sweet slope of his neck and nibbled on his collar until there were small red marks shaped like Jack’s teeth littering the younger mans’ skin. He payed attention to Rhys’ throat for a while, nipping and kissing him there until he was left with a little collar made out of light bruises and red marks against his skin.

“There you go…” He hummed, gently cupping Rhys’ face as he spoke. “You look so pretty all marked up.” He murmured, “The bruises look so nice against your pale skin.” He added as his fingers gently trailed around the makeshift collar.

A shy smile spread across the omega’s face. He looked down nervously as Jack looked at him with hunger in his eyes. “Thank you…” He replied bashfully, a pink blush had spread across his cheeks. Rhys didn’t think that he had ever been complimented so earnestly and, if he had, it had been a very long time since it had happened.

Jack’s hands trailed down to his chest, stopping to tease and pinch his nipples until they were hard and pert for the alpha. He lowered down to kiss and suck on the pink buds until Rhys was moaning and whimpering the alpha’s name. Slick began to pour out of him and his cock became erect again from the attention that he was paying to him. Jack hummed gently in response to the omega’s moans.

He pressed feather light kisses down Rhys’ tiny stomach, only stopping when he reached his cock again. He took it in his hand again and held it steady, while he gently kissed the tip of it. His tongue slid down the shaft of it, teasing him lightly. He pulled up after a moment or two and smiled up at the omega.

Rhys looked dizzy and out of sorts and Jack thought that the expression on his face was absolutely adorable and he told him as much, in a sweet and doting tone of voice that Rhys found himself drawn in on. His hands moved down to the grab the backs of his upper thighs and lifted them up so he could have access to the omegas’ slick hole. Then he dove in, licking and kissing at his entrance, tasting the omega’s sweet slick as he did so.

Rhys gasped and threw his head back as soon as the alphas tongue touched him there. Unconsciously, he wrapped his legs around Jack’s shoulders and grabbed the back of the alpha’s head and weakly tried to push him in closer. Jack chuckled at that and allowed him to buck and squirm as the alpha pleasured him and indulged in his body. Rhys came the second time, his cock untouched.

Jack pulled up again to kiss him on his open mouth. This time Rhys responded to the kiss, instead of just laying there helplessly like he had before. “I think you’re ready for my knot now.” He hummed sweetly down to the omega. “But what do you think, Rhysie? Hm? What do you want?” He asked.

“Yes,” Rhys replied and nodded without any hesitation. “Please, Alpha, I want your knot. I want it inside of me.” Jack gave him one more sweet kiss, before he picked Rhys up and flipped him on his stomach. Rhys let out a soft cry of surprise as he was manhandled, but didn’t fight the movement.

“That’s just what I like to hear.” Jack murmured in his ear, before he moved back to position the omega so that he could be bred, knotted and mated. He moved Rhys so that he was on his knees and elbows, his ass raised high up in the air, his legs legs bowed outwards so that his hole was open and exposed for the alpha.

Jack smiled at the sight in front of him. Rhys really was lovely looking, especially right now, when he was keening and desperate for his touch… and his knot. Jack pulled his cock out from his trousers, he was already hard and a bead of pre-cum was dripping down his shaft. He let out a groan as he took his cock in his hand and guided it towards the omega’s hole. “Are you ready?” He asked.

Rhys was hesitant to speak at first, “I… I think so.” He replied, his voice was laced with desperation. He could feel the top of Jack’s cock, hot and pulsing, against his entrance. He could feel himself pushing back towards him, it was a completely subconscious action. It was animal. Instinctive.

“Alright. Now just relax for me, kitten.” He directed as he thrust his cock inside of the omega. Rhys let out a soft, near pained cry as he was forcibly stretched wide open to accommodate the alpha’s thick cock. He whimpered, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Jack noticed Rhys’ distress and pulled forward to press kisses against his neck and shoulder as he shushed him. “It’s okay, it’s alright… I know that you can take me, I know that you’re good enough baby. All you gotta do is relax for me.”

“You’re so big!” Rhys replied, his voice wet with sobs that were held captive in his throat. “I d-don’t know if I can do it.” He whimpered, shaking his head a bit. One of Jack’s hands came down to soothingly pet his flank. It worked better than he would have thought. Rhys soon found himself breathing in time with the gentle pets against his skin.

Jack smiled as he thrust himself in further and further inside of the omega, “There ya go, good boy, I told you that all you needed to do was relax.” He mumbled in Rhys’ ear. He could faintly hear Rhys purring, like a contented little kitten underneath him and that just encouraged him further. He snapped his hips forward and buried his cock inside of the omega, all the way down to the base of it.

Rhys cried out, unconsciously arching his back as Jack grabbed his hips and squeezed them as he thrust in and out of the omega that was quivering underneath him. Then, suddenly, he pulled out of the omega and flipped him on his back. He hoisted Rhys’ legs up over his shoulders and thrust his cock back in, all in one thrust, until he bottomed out inside of him.

Rhys let out a soft whimper as he was penetrated again, his hand moved in between his own legs to grab his cock and stroke himself mindlessly as he was fucked, slowly and gently by the alpha. Jack lifted Rhys’ hips again, so that he could thrust inside of him even deeper and he moved down closer so that he could kiss the omega and swallow up all of his cries with his kisses, while he thrust in and out of him.

“How do you feel, kitten?” Jack asked as he pulled away from the kiss, if only momentarily. “You feel good?”

“Y-yeah…” Rhys nodded in agreement. “G-good… so good.” He mumbled back, his voice floaty and distant.

Jack grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That’s just what I like to hear.” He rumbled approvingly. He pulled all the way out, before forcing himself all the way back inside of him. Rhys let out a shocked, loud moan as he was penetrated once again. “Now, I’m gonna bond you soon kitten. Very soon.” He promised. Rhys nodded without realizing it. “I know, you want that, you don’t realize it yet but that’s exactly what you want.” He cooed.

Then Rhys surprised Jack by pulling upwards to press his lips against the alpha’s own. Jack kept kissing him and Rhys kept kissing him back, the two of them only broke away very occasionally to catch their breaths. He only stopped when Rhys felt the pressure that had been building up in his gut to reach its boiling point. “J-jack, I’m gonna…” He whined plaintively, “I’m gonna…!” He trailed off, looking at the alpha helplessly hoping that he would understand. It felt miraculous, but Jack did.

The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack’s teeth were digging into the sensitive bit of flesh right where his bonding gland was located. It didn’t take much force for Jack to tear open his bonding gland with a pop. Rhys let out a soft cry as Jack claimed him with his tongue and teeth. He closed his eyes, feeling a thin trail of blood traveling down his shoulder and chest.

Jack only had a few more thrusts in him before he came as well. “You’re mine now, Rhysie, all mine.” He purred in a low and deep voice. He smiled down at the omega. Then, Jack moved the two of them so that Rhys was perched in his lap as his knot swelled inside of him. Rhys looked at him with a blank expression spread across his face, his fingers moving towards the still bleeding bite mark where his bonding gland had once been. “How do you feel?” Jack asked, “Anything different, now that you’re a bonded omega?” He asked, and then his eyes darkened. “Now that you’re mine…” He added, just as darkly.

It took Rhys a few moments to “I feel… hm.” He frowned as he thought about it. “I feel the same, but I also feel different?” He paused, his fingers moving to trace the line of Jack’s strong looking jaw. “I feel closer to you.” He said, “I d-don’t know how to explain but… I was so afraid.” He pouted and shook his head, “Before. I was scared before.”

“I know.” Jack hummed soothingly. He knew that Rhys still needed him to be gentle. He could just sense that that was what his omega needed from him. “But you’re not scared now.” He knew that, but he needed to be completely sure. “You aren’t scared of me now, are you?” He asked.

“Yes, I know that you’ll keep me safe.” Rhys replied, “I don’t know how… I just do.” He added with a shrug. “I guess that that’s what the bond does.” He said, “It… connects us.” He pulled a face and squirmed a bit without realizing that he had done it, “How long will we be stuck like this?” He asked.

“Not long.” Jack promised, “But we should get some rest. You’ve got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow.” He added vaguely. “Well, we both do, but you especially.”

“Doing what?” Rhys asked.

“Well, as my wife, you would have a lot of duties. Things that I am unable to do or unwilling to do. I want you to speak to dignitaries and handle public affairs on my behalf. It’s a lot of responsibility.” He explained, “We’ll go over it all tomorrow, when you’ve gotten your rest.”

“You want me to do all that?” The omega asked, his face lighting up. “You would trust me to do all that on my own?”

Jack chuckled, “Well, what did you expect?” He asked, his tone filled with amusement. “What, did you think I would just lock you away in some tower or something?” He teased. “Or leave you here to warm my bed all day? You’re very pretty, Rhys, but I wanted a wife to be more than a piece of decoration.” He hummed, “That’s not a problem for you, is it?”

“No! Not at all, I want to do that! It sounds great. I just…” Rhys trailed off and shook his head. “I don’t know what I thought. I’m sorry, I misjudged you.” He said. Then, a bashful grin spread across the omega’s face. “I’d like that.” He said as he looked over at his alpha. Suddenly, being queen of Hyperion – and being married to its king – didn’t seem so scary.

For the first time in his life, Rhys felt like he was right where he belonged. 


End file.
